Truth or Dare in it's Finest
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Dana has a dream...and it comes true! How will she change it? And whay is Logan acting so strangely? Dana Logan one shot, with a bit of Zoey Chase and hints of Nicole and Michael


"Okay Zoe, truth or dare?" asked Nicole.

"Ummm, dare I guess." Said Zoey. It was Saturday afternoon and the girls (Dana, Nicole, and Zoey) were playing truth or dare with the boys (Logan, Michael, and Chase)

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Chase." Said Nicole. Zoey had figured they would do something like this. Ever since she told them of her crush on Chase, Dana and Nicole had been trying to get Zoey to make a move.

Zoey rolled her eyes and pecked Chase on the cheek. Chase blushed, and Nicole was upset.

"That wasn't what I meant Zoey!" she complained. "Then I suggest you be more specific Nicole." Answered Zoey.

Ug. Fine then, continue." She said.

"Okay...Dana, truth or dare?" It was common knowledge in room 101, that Dana liked Logan. Whether she admitted it or not.

"Dare." She said without flinching, her face showing no fear, but her eyes filled with it.

"I dare you to…tell me, and _only_ me, who you like." Said Zoey. Dana visibly let out a breath she was holding in and scrambled over to Zoey and mumbled something into her ear that sounded an awful lot like 'that jerk sitting two spaces next to you.'

When Dana went back to her seat, Zoey grinned at Nicole and said, "It was who we thought it was."

"Ha! I figured as much!"

"Dana, your turn." Said Logan, sounding annoyed.

"Okay then, Chase, truth or dare?" everyone knew Chase was madly in love with Zoey except, well, Zoey.

"Truth." He replied.

"Do you like any of us three girls in a more than friendly way?" asked Dana, wording it perfectly.

"Yes." He said.

"I figured." She answered.

"Okay then Michael, truth or dare?" said Chase.

"Dare." He said without blinking.

"I dare you to call the English teacher, and to tell him you're like madly in love with his wife." Said Chase.

Michael looked fearfully at the phone. "Fine." He said angrily, as he dialed the number.

"Hello, I would just like to tell you that I am in love with your wife. I will be asking her to tell me her feelings soon. That is all." He said with an incredibly geeky voice.

Logan was laughing the hardest.

"Okay Logan, truth or Dare?" asked Michael.

"Dare, duh!" he said.

"I dare you to kiss Dana on the lips." He said.

Everyone expected Logan to looked pleased. Any chance that he had to kiss someone, he would take right?

He actually looked terrified. Whether he was afraid to kiss Dana because he liked her, or because he thought she might murder him, the rest of the room didn't know.

But soon, Logan hopped up and walked over to Dana. Chase thought he heard him mumble "It's just a dare, please don't kill me." Before leaning in and lightly placing his lips to hers for about three seconds.

He jumped back and practically ran back to his seat after he finished. Dana was trying hard not to look pleased, and even attempted looking annoyed, but it didn't work.

"Okay, now, Zoey, truth or dare." Said Logan. "Dare." She mumbled back, knowing that this time she would be kissing Chase on the lips. She didn't know if she should have been excited or incredibly scared, but she was both.

"I dare you to kiss Chase, on the lips, for at least fifteen seconds." He said.

Zoey sighed. She once again scrambled over to him and looked at him nervously.

"Sorry." She mumbled, before kissing him on the lips. She freaked out when he began to react. He was kissing her back! She moved her hands to his hair, and his were around her waist. She was sitting in his lap, and the kiss lasted well over fifteen seconds.

"Get a room!" yelled Logan.

Zoey pulled away from Chase who groaned in disappointment, to say "Good idea." before grabbing Chase's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are they going?" asked Logan. "Duh! They went to get a room!" said Dana as she went over to lay on Chase's bed, half hanging off.

"What are you doing?" asked Logan.

"Well the game's pretty much over isn't it? I mean, Chase and Zoey are together now, and that's why we played the game right?" said Dana. As she lay down correctly.

"Just because he's not here, doesn't mean you can lay on Chase's bed." Said Logan.

"Your right." Said Dana, as she jumped up, and climbed to his bed, located on top of Chase's.

"Hey!" yelled Logan.

"What?" said Dana, in a fake annoyed voice.

"I wanted to take a nap." Said Logan.

"Well who's stopping you?" she said innocently.

"Michael, Nicole, out." Said Logan as he pointed to the door.

"Fine, fine. Come on Nicole; let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry." Said Michael.

Once they were gone, Logan climbed up to his bed as well.

"Move it Cruz." He said.

Dana scooted over so that there was room for him.

"So what did you want to do—" Night Logan!" said Dan, as she fell asleep facing the wall.

"Night Dana." He said, disappointedly.

When Dana woke up in an hour, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, and hot breath on her neck.

She turned slowly so that she saw who she was next to.

It took all of her will power not to yelp, when she saw Logan's tan face in a peaceful relaxed sort of way.

She squirmed down, and rested her head on his chest. When she inhaled his scent, she smiled and closed her eyes.

She was awoken only moments later, when Logan woke her up.

"Dana! Dana wake up! It's like seven thirty. You have to be out in a half hour." Said Logan groggily, shaking her awake.

"Mmm, five more minutes darlin'." She said.

"Right. You must be really out of it." Said Logan, letting out a sigh.

"I'm up." Slurred Dana.

"Good." Said Logan, slowly, almost regretfully removing his arms from her.

Dana picked her head up off of him, and crawled off the bed.

"I guess I'm gonna leave. Zoey will probably send out a search party thinking you kidnapped me if I'm not back soon." Said Dana.

"Yeah right. She's probably still making out with Chase." said Logan laughing.

"Yeah, I bet your upset. He took your 'wanna make out girl'" said Dana.

"Nah. He can have her. I never really liked her. I have a thing for someone else." Said Logan.

'Damn.' Dana thought.

"Oh really. And who's that?" asked Dana, sounding as if she really couldn't have cared less.

"Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" said Logan, coming closer to her.

"Who said it was supposed to be a secret?" said Dana, determined to find out whom he liked, so she could talk him out of liking her.

"What if I told you, that it's someone in your dorm." Said Logan.

"You like Nicole!" said Dana, screwing her face up in disgust.

"No! She's too…preppy." He said shivering.

"But you just said that you didn't like Zoey." Dana said.

"I know I said that. I don't like her, or Nicole." He said, his breath on her neck once again, his hands on his arms.

"That means…" said Dana.

"Yep." He said.

"Oh." Said Dana. And right before his lips touched hers in a passionate kiss, Dana Cruz woke up.

"AHHH!" screamed Dana as she fell out of bed and ran over to Zoey's bed.

"What day is it!" she asked in a loud voice.

"Dana? It Saturday why?" said Zoey.

"I just had the weirdest dream." Dana replied.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. We have to meet at the boys' room to play truth or dare in three hours, and I want hot water." Said Dana.

She went to the bathroom, and tried to forget about her dream.

About an hour later, she walked out, wearing a tight black shirt, and dark blue jeans.

She went over and shook Zoey awake.

"Time to wake up now!" she said.

She went over to Nicole and screamed in her ear "WAKE UP!"

"AH! I'm up!" she said as she jumped off her bed, and landed on the floor.

"Good." Said Dana. "I'm going to go to breakfast. Meet me down there."

She walked to the cafeteria, and got a tray with a muffin and orange juice on it. She went to sit down at the girls original table, when she saw that boys already there.

"Dana? Zoey says that you don't wake up until the last minute." Said Chase.

"I normally don't. Just had a dream. Weird dream. So I woke up early." Said Dana, as she sat next to Logan, who looked half asleep.

"What's with the lug next to me?" asked Dana.

"He had a dream too. Said he almost kissed y— never mind." Said Chase.

Dana's eyes were wide. Did he have the same dream as her?

"Hey guys." Said Zoey, lugging Nicole behind her.

"Hey Zoey!" said chase as he pushed Michael over to make room for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime." He said back, equally as quite.

Halfway through breakfast, Nicole fell asleep on Michael, and Logan passed out on the table.

Zoey was leaning on Chase, claiming tiredness, and he wasn't complaining. Michael seemed to have not noticed Nicole, because he continued to eat his potato chips.

"Um, Michael, why are you eating potato chips for breakfast?" asked Zoey.

"Cause I want to." He said through a mouth full of them.

Dana wrinkled her nose in disgust and attempted to wake up Logan.

"Logan!" she said. When that didn't work, she slapped him on the back. And when that one didn't work, she whispered in his ear "Logan, some girl is over here saying you owe her a make-out session! Hurry and wake up before she leaves."

Logan awoke and looked around. Then he looked at Dana, and grinned.

"Gotta go everyone. Essay to write. 1,000 words. I'll be done in a half hour. See you later." She said.

She hopped up and went to her dorm, pulled out her laptop and began to write her essay.

Unfortunately, all that was coming out was; I love Logan Reese.

After a half hour, she pulled out her phone and called Chase.

"Hey Chase, are the girls over there already? Okay I'll be there in ten minutes. And brush your teeth. Don't ask me why, just do it! I said don't ask me why. I will kick you butt if you don't. Good boy, see you in ten minutes."

Dana quickly applied make-up, and went over to the boy's dorm.

She didn't bother knocking, but rather just walked in. They were sitting in a circle, in the same order as in her dream.

She looked at Logan, and saw he had a disbelieving look in his eye.

She sat down and the game began.

But once Nicole got to Zoey, Dana flipped. She asked the same question as in the dream!

"Oh and Zoey, when she says to kiss Chase, she means on the lips for at least fifteen seconds." Said Dana.

Then Logan looked at her horrified. She had speeded up the dream. They had skipped all of the questions, and now Logan wouldn't have to kiss Dana unless he wanted to.

Chase and Zoey were heavily making out, just like in Dana's dream, and once again, Logan called out "Get a room!"

Everything happened, and Dana knew what she would have to do to see if Logan had had the same dream as she had.

"Michael, there's a new kind of potato chip down stairs, maybe you should go and check them out? Nicole will go with you." Said Dana, hoping they would take the hint and leave.

Well, she didn't know if he got the hint, but once he heard potato chip, he grabbed Nicole by the arm and drug her out of the room.

"Logan, did you dream that this would happen? Well, actually, I changed it a bit, but…"

"So you did dream it! I knew it from the second I saw your eyes widen." He said.

"So then, when did you wake up?" asked Dana.

Logan blushed a bit before answering.

"Right before we…"

"Kissed." Dana finished.

"Yeah." He said.

"So then, what did the dream mean?" she asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Is what you said in the dream true?" she asked quietly.

"Kind of." He said.

"Good, because I really wanted that dream to be real." Said Dana

"Me too." He said.

Dana smiled at him, and walked over closer to him.

"I think we left off here." She said, before kissing him.

"No, I think it was right about here." He said, dragging her to the middle of the room, and kissing her again.

They smiled at each other, and then Logan muttered his catch phrase. "Wanna make out?"

But this time, the answer was different.

"You bet I do."

"Now that, is truth or dare in it's finest!" said Nicole, with Michael behind her.

"Yeah." He said.


End file.
